I started over, you just had to come and ruin it
by Roobz
Summary: Set after Jacob tells Bella he can't be friends with her in new moon. Bella has to get away from forks so she moves to a new city a new school and meets some new friends who have a secret too. its all fine until... please read it im crap at summaries :D x
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys thanks for picking my story to read I'm grateful :D. So this story is about when both Edward and Jacob have abandoned Bella in new moon and she has to get away. So it starts about half way through new moon I hope you enjoy it and if not leave a comment saying how I can improve and I won't take it offensively, promise. :) **

I had been planning what I was going to say for a fair few days, and planning what I had been going to do for a couple of weeks. I had already contacted Renee and though she didn't understand the reason (which I had made up just so I wouldn't have to tell the truth) she seemed to sense the desperation in my emails. This was going to hurt Charlie, or so I thought.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about"? asked Charlie with genuine curiosity.

"I've got to get away from Forks" I began then launched into a full speed explanation before he could ask why.

"I really think getting away would do me some good, and I've already sorted everything out so there's really no reason to stop me because I'm eighteen and I can take care of myself so…"

"I understand Bells" said Charlie he looked relieved guess he couldn't wait to get rid of me either.

"I mean I'm sad that your leaving hon but I agree it would be good for you to leave too, so enjoy Florida should be sunnier there at least" he grinned.

"Um dad, I'm not going to Florida." I said biting my lip; this would make him more wary of letting me go.

"What do you mean that's where…" I cut him off

"I don't think I can go back to somewhere so sunny after being here for so long so long" I had made this up, another excuse so I wouldn't have to explain myself. I was an awful liar but both my parents knew not to pry.

"I'm going to Canada" Charlie's frown turned incredulous so I spoke before he could.

"One of Mom's best friends has a holiday home in Vancouver, and I emailed Renee, she made some phone calls and since her friend only visits it at Christmas she's letting me live there cheaply and Phil's earning a lot so he can pay it no problem; it's not as rainy in Vancouver but it wont make a huge contrast" I crossed my fingers behind my back and for a moment Charlie looked unsure, he seemed to buy it but he didn't say anything.

"I'm already enrolled in the high school and I hear the university is really good there if I stay that long" I looked at Charlie hopefully. Eventually he was done thinking.

"Well if you're sure about this" I nodded, I really couldn't stay here with all the memories of 'them' and now Jacob too. I winced (mentally of course) nothing could destroy this sales pitch.

"Well you're certainly mature enough to be independent and I want to see you happy so sure, I'll book you a flight" and the deal was closed.

"Actually Renee beat you to it" I grinned "I leave tomorrow". Charlie frowned.  
"So it was more you needed my blessing than actually asking me for permission" he raised his eyebrows but I knew he was joking so I smiled cheekily. Wow I hadn't smiled since… Jacob.

"Do you want help packing kiddo" Charlie continued

"No I'm almost done actually" I spoke quickly "I'll just go finish up". I wanted to be alone when I was thinking about everything that had happened in the past 6 months. Everyone who said they would never hurt me, that they loved me, they would never leave me behind. Everyone who promised they would stay but never did. A tear ran down my cheek. I collapsed onto my bed and sobbed silently.

I don't know how long I was lying there with my eyes closed trying to think of anything but the pain and how sad and pathetic my life was but when I woke up the sun was setting. I sat up slowly and rubbed my puffy eyes. I walked over to the window and stared out into the front garden. It looked different in the golden orange glow; it had been a rare warm day today. The kind of day me and Jake had been waiting for to go cliff diving. But I'd just had my cry of the day I had to stop now. I had to pull it together for the move. The move. I couldn't believe it was really happening. The one truthful reason I had told Renee and Charlie was that it would do me some good to get away from Forks; and it would. I would leave every memory behind, and hopefully this zombie, ghost like…thing that had inhabited my body. I would be a completely different person in Vancouver, someone worth being around.

My thought process was interrupted by Charlie.

"Bells could you come down for a minute" he called up the stairs. I did as I was asked.

"Hey Bells I heard you were leaving". Angela was here. She was so sweet, why had I treated everyone like I was dead, it made me feel guilty when she was still so kind to me. She smiled nervously as if I would scream at her or something, was that what people thought of me now? I smiled back hoping it looked friendly.

"Um yeah I am" I said awkwardly

"Well I just came to say bye a couple of people might pop in later, um I'll go now" she was so nice how could I have neglected her so much?

"No it's alright stay, we've got some drinks and snacks we can have a, a, a leaving… party" I said, it sounded strained to me but it was enough for Angela.

"Really?!" she said grinning as I nodded "just a sec Mike, Jess, Ben and Eric are outside they wanted to see how you were before invading" she joked I laughed but I had made enough fake excuses over the last couple of weeks to know that the real reason the others hadn't come in yet was because they thought I'd be anti-social and in my zombie state. Just then Angela ushered everyone through the door with a chorus of

"Bella, why didn't you say you were leaving, we'll miss you, where are you going, hope you have a good time". I was hugged a lot in this time.

"Thanks" I could understand Mike and Angela coming to send me off but the others… okay so Ben would have come because of Angela, Eric because of Mike but Jess was here too. Was she genuinely here because she wanted to be she didn't look bored or unhappy. I decided I didn't care why they were here but I was grateful for the company on my last night.

A few, snacks, drinks, jokes and stories later it was getting late. I was surprised at myself I had actually enjoyed myself. It wasn't the greatest time I'd ever had but it was nice enough.

"Man my mom's gonna kill me it's 11:30 I told her I'd be home already, I gotta go" said Eric officially breaking up the party

"Yeah I'm going too" said Ben "you coming Angela"?

"No sorry my mom's picking me up soon and I want to stay for a few more minutes" she replied there was a murmured "k" and then they left with a

"Seeya Bella, don't miss us too much" I grinned then watched as the door closed behind them.

"So what's your new place going to be like"? Jess asked

"I'm not too sure to be honest" I grinned sheepishly "I've only seen a few pictures, but I'm not really fussed"

"Yeah you've never been bothered about the look of things have you" said Mike smiling.

"I think it's a good thing" Angela put in.

"I can't believe you're going to be living on your own" Jess said

"Neither can I" I said. There was a pause.

"Well you can always call us if you get lonely" Angela said breaking the silence."

"Yeah we'll still be here, surviving" said Mike". Just then a car horn was beeped.

"That's my mom" Angela said sadly "Do you guys want a lift"? Jess and Mike nodded and they all got up.

"Well this is it" said Jess

"Bye guys" I said hugging them all "I'll miss you".

After goodbyes were said and promises about staying in contact were made they left I watched them drive away into the dark. I really would miss them. It had started the drizzle. I closed the door and began cleaning up after the little party.

"Why don't you let me do that honey" Charlie offered as he walked into the room and saw me tidying.

"No it's alright, I got it" I responded.

"Come on it's your last night don't make me feel guilty" he insisted so I let him help.

"Did you have a good time with your friends" he asked

"Yeah it was fun" I said whilst wiping down the table

"Well I'm glad you got to say goodbye" Charlie said

"Yeah me too dad"

"Look at the time, you'll be exhausted tomorrow if you don't go to bed, go on, I'll clean up there's not much mess anyway".

I smiled and went upstairs and got into my jogging bottoms and baggy t-shirt then brushed my teeth washed and went to bed, knowing my good mood wouldn't last the night.

I was standing in a forest, the sky was blotted out by the density of the trees the light was eerily clear but it was getting dark. Then I saw 4 people a few meters away calling to me

"Come with us". It was Alice, Emmett, Edward and Jacob. I followed them as they walked but never quite caught up with them. They lead me to an opening in the thick woodland and I found myself on the edge of a cliff it was crumbling underneath me. The four were behind me now, motionless, speechless like shadows.

"Help me"! I cried out "Please help me"! I reached out my hand desperately.

"Sure no problem" they said, voices like silk. They all extended their arms gracefully offering me their hands. But as their hands were close enough to me to grab me they lashed out making me fall off the cliff while they threw back their heads and laughed. I was falling, falling, falling………….

I woke up; my scream was muffled by my pillow. Good, I thought, if Charlie knew I was having nightmares again he probably wouldn't let me go to Vancouver. And the nightmares were exactly why I had to get away. This was where everything had happened. I couldn't escape while I was stuck in this insignificant little town on the edge of civilization. When I moved things would be fresh, I would be new; no one could judge me straight away. I would fit in and be a regular teenager.

I could start all over.

**So that's the first chapter I hope you liked it! If you did please leave a comment telling me that you enjoyed it. If you didn't like it… I'll shoot you! Only joking if you didn't like it leave a comment anyway and tell me how I can improve I'm open to suggestions. I'll try to update fairly quickly but I want it to be good quality so I won't rush. Thanks for reading xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. My luck redeemed

**New chapter!!!**

The next morning was pretty hectic. I got up, dressed and went downstairs, it felt weird knowing that I was getting out of here. I knew it was for the best. Charlie had already made me breakfast. Pancakes, he only ever made them on special occasions, they were one of the only things he could make! He smiled as I sat down and began to eat. I ate slowly; I felt like I might throw up, I felt… I couldn't describe it.

"Scared"? Charlie asked observing my toddler sized bites

"A little" I admitted sheepishly

"Well I know you'll be fine" he said trying to be reassuring.

"Really" I replied "are you sure I'm ready"? I was beginning to doubt it myself.

"Honey, I wouldn't have let you go if I wasn't" Charlie said softly.

"Thanks dad" I said grinning. There was silence while we finished eating then Charlie announced he was going to get his bags. I stayed in my seat staring into space. It was really happening. Everything that I'd planned was really happening. I was just… stunned. I snapped out of it when Charlie came downstairs I checked through my travel bag. It was all there, phone, iPod, photos from last night, book, camera and purse. I was completely ready; on the outside anyways. "This is it kiddo" Charlie said emotionally "you ready" I nodded. "Get in the car then, all your stuff's in the back".

The journey to the airport was silent. I sat in the back of Charlie's Police cruiser. My truck was being left behind; I would get the bus to school. I thought about what I was doing. I hadn't even seen the place I didn't know anyone in the neighborhood what the hell was I thinking! Maybe it wasn't all bad. No one could judge me in Vancouver. At least not straight away.

"Well I guess this is bye then"? Charlie said hesitantly I smiled sadly. He hugged me

"I know you'll be fine" I kept smiling. "If you've left anything back at the house I'll mail it too you Kay?" I nodded. The intercom voice announced that flight K742 to Vancouver was ready for boarding. Charlie hugged me again.

"Dad, it's not like I'm not coming back" I said "I'll come over for Christmas or something"

"That's a fair few months away" Charlie replied.

"I'll email you alright?" Charlie pouted "everyday" I continued. Charlie was still pouting but I knew he was joking. "I'll call you as well dad, everyday" I said exasperatedly but smiling. He smiled too.

"Well bye then" I said awkwardly. I picked up my travel bag and walked to the terminal door waving to Charlie as I went out of sight. I was on my own, I was actually going.

It was a 5 hour flight to Vancouver, so I sat back in my seat and reached for my IPod. The clouds outside the window were white and wispy and I could see all the land beneath me. I felt almost at ease in this seat on the plane, knowing I was leaving it all behind. I could feel the part of me detaching as we got further and further away from Forks. It didn't hurt and I didn't miss it. In fact I wished it would leave more quickly. The ghost of my past was going, going, gone…

I woke up. My neck was stiff and I felt oddly groggy. I looked at my watch and discovered it was 2:45pm. I had slept for a few hours. Nothing had really changed except the scenery below was greener. Only a few hours to go. I decided to read a book. One of my favorites. I knew it so well that nothing was new or surprising to me but it relaxed me, the familiarity of it was reassuring.

I didn't realize how long I'd been reading until the pilot announced we would be arriving in Vancouver in about half an hour. I put the book back into my bag and stared out the window where I could see we were getting slowly closer to the ground. After being so confident I was suddenly nervous now that it was actually the time. I took a deep breath to calm myself as the scenery grew closer and closer…

"Where to love" the taxi driver said in a bored dragging voice that suggested he'd been driving this around for many hours already.

"Um… 14 Halvon Road" I said reading the address in Renee's handwriting.

"Got it" the driver said and set off. I was so bored of travelling but this should only take 10 minutes. Going through customs had been simple. A flash of the passport, collecting luggage and out again. No one had given me a second glance which I liked. It was… comfortable. At the moment the sun was out and the temperature was a low 20. It was pleasant. The taxi turned into a road which completely magnified the "pleasantness" of the weather. The houses were neat and wooden and the gardens were full of flowers. It was like a dream place, perfect.

"Here we are" said the driver. I was awestruck. This was MY road! I got out the car and pulled my bags out the boot and looked in front of me to see number 14. It was just like the others. It was like Vancouver was giving me some luck for the first time in my life. I proceeded to the door and found the key under the mat where Renee said it would be. I unlocked the door suddenly excited about what lay inside.

I took a step in and closed the door. I instantly felt like snow white, the furniture was all make of dark wood and was twisted in different patters. The floorboards were polished, the windows were clean. There was a TV opposite a rather comfy looking red sofa in a room to the right and a kitchen in a room to the left. In the kitchen there was an old fashioned stove surrounded by wooden cupboards and a beautiful dining table with a silky red cloth over it. I ran back to the entrance room and lugged my bags up the staircase. It was spiraling round a decorative post at the back of the room. The upstairs was no disappointment. There was a bedroom with a large four poster in one corner and a wooden bedside table with a light next to it. Across from it was a desk/dressing table with a round mirror that lit up and on the next wall was a bookshelf.

A large wardrobe stood opposite it I peered inside and gasped at what I saw. There was a note from Renee.

Bella,

Welcome to the house. I thought you could do with some new clothes for your fresh start. Charlie said you've taken your laptop with you so I expect an email or phone call as soon as you read this! Also my friend Anna said while they're not here you can use the car in the garage!

Love always

Mom xxx

Sure enough there were clothes there, and in the garage… I couldn't believe my luck! Maybe since I've always had bad luck the world is finally redeeming itself. But still this was just… indescribable. I decided I would call Renee after I finished exploring. There was another bedroom down the corridor with two single beds the room was decorated in turquoise blue and cream colours and two identical wardrobes near each bed. The bathroom was next and I found myself longing to bathe in the circular bath in the centre of the room. There was a shower cubical in one corner a sink and bathroom cabinet in another, a toilet opposite and a wash basket in the other along with a shelf for towels. The last room was smaller than the others and looked like it was designed as a kind of office. A desk facing the window and a few shelves on one of the walls. This friend of Renee's must have a lot of cash stowed away with a place like this. It looked more like a permanent home to me. And it was now. For me!!!

Now for the garage, there was a door downstairs which lead into it. The car was a 5 seater ford focus in a blood red colour, it would make such a difference to my ancient Chevy truck although it wasn't exactly a 'flash' car but it was perfect for me. And what more could I ask for. I sighed happily time to email Renee and Charlie.

Mom

This house is amazing! And I get to use the car as well?! Thanks for the clothes too. I really couldn't have asked for more thank you so so much and thank Anna for me too. I really tired; at least I've got a day to rest before school. I'll email you when I can. Love you

Bella xxx

Charlie's email was virtually the same but with more details since he knew almost nothing about the whole thing at all. I really was tired. I decided I would unpack tomorrow and have a rest before school began. Naturally I would receive attention as the new girl, but hopefully it would be more successful than Forks High School. I went upstairs and into my new bedroom (I chose the one with the large four poster) and got changed then washed in the bathroom. As a drew the velvety curtains around the bed I couldn't help feeling like I was at Hogwarts. I giggled to myself. When I'd read the first Harry Potter book I begged Renee for a bed like this. She got fed up and attempted to fit some red curtains onto a shower rail thing that she fixed to the wall around my bed. The very first night, it collapsed. That put me off the idea. Hopefully the same wouldn't happen to this one. I snuggled under the duvet and thought triumphantly that since I had left Forks I hadn't thought about 'them' at all. With that I closed my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

**So what did you think? I hope all the description wasn't boring and I promise to write a chapter faster than I wrote this one. Please review, your opinion matters to me. Thanks xx**


	3. Sunday

**Hmmmmm…. Well I haven't updated this in a while I guess I kinda just forgot about it ah well hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter (if your still following that is) **

When I woke the next morning, I momentarily forgot where I was. Realising that the perfect house had not just been an extraordinarily good dream, I beamed to myself. I pulled back the curtains of my 4 poster and looked around the room taking it all in… again. In truth it was beautiful, but a little plain. If a stranger came in, they would not have a clue about the girl who inhabited the room. There was nothing personal about it; it didn't feel fully mine yet. I looked at the clock on the wall it was about half past 9. I stood up, stretched and walked over to where I had dumped my bag last night. I pulled out the few books I had, Wuthering heights, Romeo and Juliet and a few other classics. I stood them on a bookshelf next to the wardrobe. It still looked very bare. I pulled out a few CD's and put them on as well. It barely filled one of the shelves.

I looked in the wardrobe at the clothes my mom had bought for me, not having properly examined them the previous night. Ah at last, mom hadn't (for once) bought ridiculously girly clothes that she dreamed I would someday like and want to be seen out in. There were several pairs of different coloured jeans, a few plain-ish t-shirts, some pull over and zip up jumpers, a couple of skirts and one dress but not a sparkly or particularly glamorous number, just casual and summery. I added my few pairs of tattered jeans and t-shirts. Then I dressed in some of my new clothes, a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt with a butterfly across the front.

My stomach growled, there wasn't much food in the kitchen. I managed to muscle up a few slices of toast but made a mental to visit the supermarket later on. I switched the TV on and the laptop gazing at the news as the laptop whirred to life I checked my email first. 3 new messages from mom, Charlie and Angela.

_Bella_

_I'm glad you like it there I'll give Anna a ring and let her know how pleased you are with it. I would come up and visit you, but Phil's fractured his arm and I need to look after him until he starts playing ball again. I'll see you very soon though sweetie._

_Love Mom x_

_Bells _

_I'm happy that your finding it alright up there. I'm still a little worried about you, sorry, habit. Don't worry; I know you're a mature and responsible adult who can handle this on her own. Good luck with school tomorrow_

_Dad_

_Bella!_

_How are you? What's Vancouver like? And the house? We all miss you already and we hope you're happy there and enjoy your new school. _

_Angela, Mike, Jess, Ben and Eric_

I pondered for a moment then wrote back a short email to Renee and Charlie. Then I launched into a full explanation of the house, talking about the clothes and the car for my friends.

I lay back on the sofa and watched the TV absentmindedly for a few hours. I didn't really pay much attention. I decided to go to the nearest supermarket and stock up. I went into the garage and found the keys to the car exactly where Anna had said they would be. It didn't take long to find the supermarket it was only a few streets away. I hadn't made a list, so I just picked up things as I saw them. I easily found my way home.

As the evening grew later I found myself becoming more and more nervous at the prospect of school in the morning. I didn't want to end up as the lonely freak again. This time round I would try to fit in, make friends be a normal girl. I just wanted to forget about everything and act as if nothing unusual had ever happened to me. I cooked some pasta and sauce, I couldn't really be bothered to do anything fancy. I ate slowly watching out the window as the sky turned from blue to pinky orange, to dark blue, to black. It was 9:30. I couldn't think of anything to do so I got ready for bed.

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and smiled. I had picked out an outfit for tomorrow, blue skinny jeans and long, pink (yes pink) t shirt. Completely normal. I still didn't find shopping a particularly interesting day out, but I would try to pretend that I did, normality was the key here. I would wear make-up too, not a lot, but I would make the effort. I was a terrible actor, but I had to pull this off. I sighed and headed off to bed it was still only 10. I was amazed to find that after a day of practically no activity I found I was not struggling to sleep. I was drifting, drifting, drifting…..

**Sorry short (and probably boring) chapter so I promise I'll post again really soon because this chapter was probably not satisfying at all.**


	4. First day

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock on my bedside table and the soft pattering of rain on the window. The sound of rain was so familiar, almost comforting. I stretched and sat up taking the covers off. It was a little chilly. I drew back the curtains to see constant grey cloud. I smiled, I guess I would never escape the rain. I shuffled to the wardrobe and pulled out the outfit I'd already decided on but added a plain, black, hooded jumper for warmth. I then made my way slowly to the bathroom, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I dressed and washed my face, then opened the mirrored bathroom cabinet to find some make-up. There were several bottles of different foundation, mascara's, eyeliner's. I'd never really used any of these products before. I just went for it.

I used a creamy mouse on my face, surprised at how easily it blended in, success for the first try. I then tried the eyeliner. I made a complete mess and had to wash it off twice! Eventually I decided it looked neat enough and applied mascara which was easy enough. I smiled at the mirror. Very normal looking.

I went downstairs to make some toast, I didn't think I could stomach much; the butterflies were growing inside me very quickly. School started at 9 and it was 8:30 I picked up the small map I had printed the previous evening, showing the way to the school. It would take 10 minutes tops. I finished my toast and left the house at 20 to, giving myself time to find the school office and get my timetable.

The route to school was very straightforward. I arrived at 8:50 and parked in the half full lot opposite the school buildings. It was a lot larger that Forks high school, but smaller than my school in Phoenix. There were a few people milling around but none of them noticed me. I walked to a small building that could be the office. Sure enough, when I was close enough to read the sign above the door, it read, School Office. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The room I had entered was fairly small. There were several doors around the room and a cabinet against the wall with all sorts of trophies and shields. In one corner was a large desk, behind which sat a women with large glasses who looked about 50. She was reading something, her eyes darting back and forth across the paper. She did not look up when I entered.

I walked up to the desk slowly and nervously. The women still did not acknowledge my being there. I decided to speak.

"Um, hi, I'm Isabella Swan I'm new, I just moved here from Forks." My voice rose at the end as if I was asking a question. The women looked up a little startled at first then she smiled warmly.

"Ah yes of course, I'm Mrs Greenwood, let me just get your timetable" she fumbled through a draw and pulled out several pieces of paper. She leaned forward and showed me the first piece of paper.

"This is your timetable, it's pretty self explanatory" Mrs Greenwood handed me the timetable and showed me the second piece of paper.

"This is a map of the school grounds, it shows the different buildings and rooms" she gestured to the numbers and shaped on the paper.

"From 9 until 9:15 is registration, this is your registration room" she pointed to one of the numbers on the paper then picked up her pen and circled it before giving it to me.

"Thanks" I said and smiled.

"No problem sweetie if you have any trouble come straight to me." Mrs Greenwood smiled. I nodded and then left the building.

Outside, the rain was very light. It was 5 to 9. I looked at the map Mrs Greenwood had given me. She had circled room 18. I worked out a route and then tried to follow the map, looking around to find the labelled buildings in real life. Eventually I found room 18. About 15 people were standing outside talking in different groups. I stood a little way from them. I did have to stand there awkwardly for long. When the first bell rang, the students filed walked into the room still chatting with one another. I followed slowly and shyly. No one had noticed me yet. The students had taken seats in the room. A few last minute stragglers hurried through the door on occasion and took their seats. I stayed stood at the front unsure of what to do. People were starting to notice me and excited and curious whispers started up.

When the teacher, a middle aged women with a slightly turned up nose, entered the whispers subsided.

"Good morning everyone I trust you had a good weekend" the teacher addressed the class briskly.

"Talk among yourselves for a moment" she told the students and then walked over to me.

"You must be Isabella Swan" I nodded "Nice to meet you I'm Mrs Elms I'll be your tutor for your time here, I'm here for registration and as a mentor if you need any help" I nodded.

"Everyone" Mrs Elms called for attention "This is Isabella Swan a new student who's just moved here from Forks. Make her feel welcome" She told the class then sent me to a seat near the back. People turned to look at me curiously, ugh I hated attention.

My seat was next to a girl with mid length light brown hair. She was quite pretty and slim and had several freckles dotted on her nose.

"Hi" she said in a friendly tone with a hint of nervousness

"Hi" I responded smiling.

"Ummm I'm Megan and… well I don't really know what to say so hi" I laughed.

"I'm Bella" she smiled.

"So you lived in Forks? I've never been there, what's it like"?

"Ugh rainy and green and, well, rainy" it was her turn to laugh.

"Why did you move, I heard your staying on your own?" I quickly made something up, I couldn't exactly tell her that my vampire boyfriend and his family had abandoned me, and then after finally finding a friend that made me feel so much better and having him abandon me too, felt so depressed that I moved away to forget it all.

"Well the town is miniscule, really it's tiny, there was nothing to do no opportunities I had to get out of there" I rambled hoping it was believable, heck I was hoping it made sense!

"I could have lived with my mom in Florida but I kinda just wanted to start being independent, they trust me, so they just let me go once I convinced them it would be good for me."

"Wow" Megan said, I crossed my fingers under the table "My parents would _never_ in a million years let me live on my own so far away from them" I smiled and relaxed she had believed my on the spot story. Was I getting good at lying? It would certainly be useful.

"Lets see your schedule" Megan asked. I pulled it out my bag and gave it to her. She scanned it quickly

"Exactly the same as me most days" she grinned "you'll probably have a restraining order on me by the end of the day" she grinned. I was relieved at how easy it was to be normal and Megan seemed friendly. Just then the bell rang

"We've got English in block 3 c'mon I'll show you" I followed her our of room 18 and to block 3 room 4 for English.

Megan introduced me to the teachers throughout the day which was an enormous help to me. I was sat next to her in English and Geography and she introduced me to her friends. Lila, Stephanie, Chris and Theo. Lila and Theo were going out. Lila was very small and had a short bob of bright blond hair and light blue eyes. Steph was about my height with long dark hair that was pulled back in a pony tail today. Chris was average height with sweeping sandy hair and grey eyes. Theo was a little taller than Chris, he was tanned and had short dark hair. I was so relaxed here. No one knew much about me, which meant I could pretty much start from scratch. So already I had 5 new friends. This was going to be a breeze.

"Meg could you help me with the Spanish essay sometime I don't understand it at all" Lila was pleading while picking at her bagel.

"Sure, it's straightforward enough" Megan replied.

"So Bella, how you liking your first day here"? Chris asked and the others looked at me.

"It's nice, I haven't got lost, people are nice" I trailed off.

"Not all people" Steph contradicted me glaring over at 3 girls standing in the lunch queue

"You wanna stay away from them it's the best thing" Steph continued. I must have looked confused because Megan explained for me.

"They are… not the nicest people around, they're sort of the popular people round here, you know the type rich family, think they're better that everyone else."

"Yeah, bitchy slags" Lila summed up.

"Well…" Megan considered "yeah" she grinned.

"Sounds like something off mean girls" I mused, they all laughed.

"But they're much worse" Theo said darkly.

"That middle one there with the dark curly hair is Vanessa, she's their leader" Megan continued, I grinned, she made the girl seem like some evil mastermind. "She's rich because her dad owns a major company in town and she's so…ugh it's like people are under her spell or something. The little blond one is Alyssa, she's just a follower really, really two faced though so watch out. That tall strawberry blond one is Christine, she could weasel anything out of anyone she's a rumour spreader." I nodded still looking over at them.

"What's most annoying is there pet names though" Lila said looking disgusted.

"_Nessa, Lissy and Chrissy._" Megan, Lila and Steph imitated in high pitched voices and then pretended to giggle hysterically, the boys laughed but then they all looked serious again.

"But really, stay away" Steph finished with one last glare at 'Nessa, Lissy and Chrissy'.

In Math I sat next to a guy called Jason, he was nice enough, a bit of a show off. He walked me to my next class which was history. This was one of the few lessons I had without anyone I new. Jason was in the room next door. I walked into the class and had the usual 'Hi I'm Bella' introduction with the teacher who would then send me to a seat. On the way to my seat, my toe caught on one of the desks and I tripped nearly falling over. The girl who sat there scoffed obviously and then turned to giggle and roll her eyes with the girl next to her. It was Vanessa and the small blond friend Alyssa. I walked hurriedly to my seat head down, I could feel my face turning read. I didn't notice who was next to me as I pulled out a pen.

"Don't worry about Vanessa, she's not all that" a soft friendly voice said. I turned to look at the girl and felt my perfect façade slipping. She had long straight jet black hair, a face that looked like it had been carved by angels and snowy white skin.

**I'm sorry, I only just realized how descriptive this was, again. It's probably really boring to read but I swear it gets more interesting from here onwards.**


	5. Muddled emotions

**Hi guys just got back from holiday so this has been my first chance to update, anyway continuing with chapter 5 **

My heart skipped a beat then jolted into an irregular pattern that was much faster that normal. The 'girl' sitting next to me looked politely puzzled and I realised my eyes were wide with horror and my mouth was slightly open.

"Um are you alright?" she asked her voice smooth and tuneful. No, I was not alright. I had run away from a place that reminded me of vampires, and there was a darn vampire in Vancouver. Probably more than one. I could feel my perfect façade slipping; I'd been doing so well, how could I ever forget my vampire boyfriend with vampires around? The girls eyebrows pulled together, concerned, causing a crease on the flawless skin of her forehead.

"You look… upset and well, kind of like you saw a ghost" she laughed once.

"I… um I feel a bit ill I guess" I managed to stammer. I peeked at the 'girl' through my wall of hair and noticed there was something wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Ah her eyes, they were blue. Not the kind of generic light baby blue eyes that popular blond girls always seem to have in the movies, they were shockingly bright, electric blue, I didn't know how I didn't notice in the first place. Contacts, definitely contacts eyes can't possibly be that blue.

"Oh, do you want to see the nurse?" the girl asked.

"No I'm fine" I said in a low murmur. The 'girl' nodded her perfect head.

"I'm Isadora Marks and you" she paused "are Bella Swan" It wasn't a question or a confirmation but a statement. I nodded. I could feel it coming, the breakdown, could I hold on through the lesson? I didn't think so. I raised my hand and asked to be excused.

Outside the classroom I walked hurriedly to a bench outside the cafeteria. I sat with my head in my hands, thinking. I couldn't leave the school after being here a day. It wasn't as if the 'girl' hadn't been friendly, it really wasn't her fault at all. It was mine for being so weak, why couldn't I just let them go, the stupid Cullens who completed and then destroyed my life, and the best friend who had helped me recover, then deepened the wound. I must really suck. No one wanted me for long and now I was living on my own far away from anyone I knew. How long would it take for my new human friends to ditch me? I sat there until the bell rang, then walked slowly to the parking lot where Megan said she would meet me. Maybe she wouldn't turn up, I wouldn't be surprised. Needless to say, she was there waiting as promised.

"Hey" she greeted me, concerned looking. "Erin said you had to be excused from history class".

"Yeah I felt a bit sick" I lied "But I'm fine now just needed some fresh air" I trailed off. "Megan, what's Isadora Marks like?" I asked trying to sound casual but not quite succeeding. Megan looked confused but answered my question.

"Well, I don't know her well, she's pretty nice if you talk to her I guess, she mostly stays with her… family"

"Family"? I asked guessing where this was headed.

"Well I don't know if you'd call them a family." Megan continued "It's kind of… well, really complicated actually. Isadora, Phoebe, Fletcher Scarllette and Ash all live together though they're not all related. Phoebe and Ash also keep the last name Marks because they're adopted Scarllette and Fletcher are cousins, their last name is Bronson. It's weird though because they're, together, Phoebe with Fletcher and Scarllette with Ash. Isadora's parents have a massive house somewhere just outside Vancouver and all of them live there, they must be really generous, I mean, 5 teenagers in the house"

"Mmmm" I responded my mind somewhere else

"Why did you ask" Megan asked confused

"Just curious" I lied again. A back story that enabled them to live together and be together, exactly like…them. The similarities were too many to ignore. The Marks/Bronson's were definitely vampires, and there were five of them, not much of a reminder then. Sarcasm.

Megan walked me to the car; I didn't like saying _my _car, as it wasn't really _mine. _I had enough strength for the drive home.As soon as I closed the door of the house (I didn't like saying _my _ house either), I slid down the wall to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably for what felt like hours. After a while the flow of tears slowed and I went upstairs to change into my old sweats and holey t-shirt. I didn't eat that night or read, or watch tv, or read my emails. I sat staring blankly at the wall wondering what the hell I was going to do next to Isadora in history tomorrow. She must have been confused, why I acted so strange. Like I was on my first day at Forks, when _he_ had glared at me. I couldn't let her think she'd done something wrong like I thought I had. After all she had done absolutely nothing, I just wanted to blame someone other that my own weak mind. Why did I continue to love those who hurt me? I should at least be civil to the people who seemed like they wanted me around. I went to bed early and cried myself to sleep. I hadn't washed my mascara off properly so I made black marks on the pillow. It wasn't the vampires here that upset me. Just the never ending reminders they caused. I would never escape. Well the normal act went well didn't it? Sarcasm again.

I barely noticed my hunger in the morning I forced down a slice of toast and drove to school the same as yesterday. I only had to hold in the tears for a few hours. If I couldn't, I would pretend to be ill until I got it under control. I smiled and laughed my way through the first and second period. Third period was physics.

"That's Scarllette and Fletcher" Megan whispered to me as two beautiful pale 'people' entered the lab. Scarllette was tall and extremely thin, her hair was cut sharp and layered, but what was most remarkable was the bright crimson colour of the strands. Well her name suited. Fletcher was a fraction of an inch taller, his limbs were lithe, thin but there was obvious muscle underneath. His hair was mid brown. They both glanced at me for a second, confused, and then back at each other. I realised that my eyes were wide again. I walked to history, dragging my feet. I took my seat next to Isadora and she smiled at me. Every though of being normal and friendly towards her disappeared.

"Feeling better?" she asked. I nodded nervously. She grinned exposing bright white teeth perfectly straight and symmetrical "Good". Darn, she really was nice. I said nothing and did not return the smile. Why couldn't I be friendly!

"Bella" Isadora said half way through the lesson. "What's up you keep looking at me like you're… scared or something, like you think I'm going to kill you" her laugh tinkled but she looked concerned again.

"Doesn't matter" I muttered. Isadora sighed. So now she thought I was a freak, great.

At lunch I didn't really pay attention to the conversation between Megan, Steph and Chris about how Mr Johnston's 1000 word essay on plant cell formation was completely unnecessary. I nodded occasionally. I was looking at the table some distance from us where Isadora and her 'family' were sitting. Isadora was sitting across from Scarllette and next to her was the boy who must be Ash he was tall and quite muscular he was looking down at the table darkly as if it had offended him him. He had HHondo;fjopiefjoilong, dark sweeping hair with natural red highlights. Across from him was Fletcher who was staring at a very small girl with mid length, golden blond hair in ringlets, that must be Phoebe then. Of course they were all pale and stunningly beautiful. And they weren't eating.

The rest of the day passed without incident. I tried to join in with the conversations of people around me. I spoke enough to prevent them asking what was wrong with me. I wasn't really listening; I needed all my concentration just to smile. At home I cooked some lasagne and ate it very slowly. There was nothing else to do, so I might as well make this last as long as possible. I didn't want to think. Not about anything. Not at all. I blanked out. The next thing I registered was the clock, reminding me that it was half past ten. I walked to the bathroom mechanically and showered, at least Charlie wasn't here to witness this. I got out the shower and caught sight of myself in the full length mirror, it took me by surprise. I looked awful. That was the only word for it. My skin had always been pale, but had it always had that sickly green tinge? Had my skin always stretched across my bones so thinly, so translucent? Had my hair always hunk so lank, so lifeless? Had my hips, collar bones, shoulder blades and ribs always stuck out grotesquely like that? Anger burned inside me. No I had not looked like that, the Cullen's had made me like this, and Jacob had pushed it even further. Anger made me stronger. I could think of them clearly now. I did not love them. Any of them. Making me so happy only to let me fall, lower than I had ever fallen before. It had been black, dead. Now everything was red fire. I hated them. All of them.

That night, my dream began where the one from my last night in Forks had ended. I was falling so fast off the cliff but all of a sudden, my hand caught on a rock, I started to climb, clawing my way up the cliff slowly, but I would make it. I knew I would, I had to. I reached the top and saw the retreating backs of Edward, Alice and Jacob. They turned when they heard me following.

"God I thought we got rid of her already" Alice said, her nose wrinkled as if in disgust.

"Someone doesn't know when they're not wanted" Jacob sneered. They were all getting closer.

"Don't you understand, we never wanted you, you were just a pastime, a little fun, that's all, you mean nothing" Edward whispered the last word in my ear maliciously. They all laughed, they were so close now, all three of them reached out to push me off the cliff again. I grabbed all of their wrists and threw them behind me, over the edge. They were the ones falling now. I watched them getting smaller as they fell further, and I laughed. I woke up grinning, then laughed quietly into my pillow.

**So whatcha think? Review please **


	6. Fury and Discovery

Anger made everything easier. I was not at all upset any more. Just furious, I'd never been this angry. I didn't talk at school. I scowled darkly at my desk most of the time, imagining Edward, Alice and Jacob falling. As far as I was concerned, the rest of them could all fall too. I didn't care. I knew I was attracting wary glances, I knew people were getting wierded out, I didn't care about that either. Yet again I had history. At least I didn't have it the next two days. Sitting next to Isadora got me seething. I glowered at my desk. She looked at me often, I didn't look up to see whether her face was shocked, scared, freaked out, yet another thing I didn't care about.

"Bella"? she tried to talk to me, but I ignored her.

"Bella seriously are you alright" Megan asked at lunch.

"You look, well, kinda scary" Lila told me nervously, as if I would bite her head off.

"You've just been glaring all day" Theo put in

"If there's something wrong, you can tell us" Megan assured me

"Yeah we won't"…

"I'm fine" I snapped. They were all silent, staring at me like I was insane; maybe I was. I wanted to apologise, to smile and laugh and tell them… what would I tell them? I _couldn't _ tell them anything.

"Sorry" I mumbled and walked away, head down. Because I didn't want to look up, I ended up bumping into someone.

"Ooh she is clumsy isn't she" It was Vanessa. Christine and Alyssa giggle with her.

"You should really watch where your going _freak_" Vanessa spat at me. I glared at her.

"What's your problem, always glaring" Alyssa joined in.

"Yeah you should be locked up for your own and everyone elses good" Christina finished. I barged past and heard them snorting and giggling as I walked away.

"Bella"! someone shouted after me. I recognised the perfect voice. Isadora ran up to me as I turned slowly.

"Are you alright, I heard you talking to Vanessa and I thought…" She cut off, seeing my dark expression. God was she scared or something, scared of a pathetic human?

"Look Bella I need to talk to you" Isadora's eyes were kind.

"No" I snapped and stormed off.

"But-"! she called after me. I didn't turn. It was just the most recent in a line of occurrences that I didn't care about. Isabella Marie Swan. Who was she now, I had changed so much in under a year, I didn't even know myself anymore. I headed to the nearest bathroom. I was in luck; it was empty. I looked into the mirror and saw my scowl. It took me by surprise again, like last night. She scared me, the girl in the mirror. Her eyes, _my eyes_, were dark, full of hatred. I left quickly, I didn't want to see. I carried on glowering for the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry Meg, really I am, I don't know what's wrong with me" I apologised next day in English. She hadn't greeted me on Thursday morning. She considered for a moment.

"Yes you do, you _do_ know what's wrong with you, but I won't pry, if you don't want to tell me". She still sounded a little pissed. I opened my mouth to speak to her again

"No, it's alright" she said more softly "I understand if you don't want talk, but you should tell _someone_ about it"

"It's not that I don't trust you" I assured her.

"I know" she smiled, I smiled back.

"And if I don't talk or glare or say something bad…"

"It's alright, I hope you figure it out soon" she told me. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't come over when I saw you bump into Vanessa, what did she say" I told her everything they'd said to me and she glared over at where Christine was sitting.

"It's fine" I told her "I don't care what they think" Megan looked away but I caught her glance over at the strawberry blond girl several times, a dirty look on her face.

When the bell rang I picked up my bag and left the room with Megan at my side. Isadora was outside waiting for me "Hey" she started

"Um, hi I'm gunna be late for class so I'll see you later" I hurried away dragging Megan with me.

"That was weird" Megan said frowning

"She keeps trying to talk to me" I moaned

"Huh" Megan looked curious "The Marks and the Bronson's hardly ever make an effort to talk to anyone else, I wonder what they want?" she mused, I wanted to know the same thing. At the end of Math, the same thing happened. Isadora was waiting for me outside again.

"Bella, I _need_ to talk to you" She said but I was gone before she finished. Stupid, annoying, pushy vampire! Why was she so eager to talk to me! This was getting irritating. What could be so important? Hmm she'd seen the way I looked at her had she guessed that I knew what they were? That would make sense, if the vamps wanted me to keep their secret. That must be it.

On Friday I'd made sure I left my classes with a group, Isadora had started waiting with a member of her 'family'. I tried to ignore it as best as possible. Megan and the others were acting completely normal so I guessed Megan had told them what I'd said yesterday. I still wasn't myself, but they didn't push me to join in, I sat in companionable silence. My first week seemed to have dragged on forever, probably due to the fact that I'd gone through about 5 different personalities in the process, maybe I had a disorder. I was looking forward to the weekend, I was about to open my door when I heard a quiet voice behind me.

"Bella?" I closed my eyes in frustration, breathed through my nose and turned, letting out the breath loudly as I saw all five of them standing there, Isadora slightly in front of her 'family'. So now they were following me.

"What do you want?" I demanded angrily.

"Bella I know you don't want to talk to us, but please let me explain, it's important" I considered, she was clearly not going to let this go.

"Will you finally leave me alone if I listen" I replied in defeat

"If that's what you want" she said, her startlingly blue eyes were honest. I noticed all their eyes were coloured, contacts, well they were more committed to the human act than the Cullen's at least. I sighed and walked towards her.

"Uh, we'll leave this with you Is, see you back home" the smaller male said. Fletcher. She nodded and the four vampires retreated.

"Can I come in?" She asked timidly, a timid vampire who'd of thought.

"Whatever" I said opening the door, Isadora followed me inside and sat down awkwardly next to me on the couch.

"Well go on then" I sighed "What's this huge important thing" I was sure I already knew.

"Right" She looked uncomfortable, good. "Well it's a little… weird"

"Believe me I'm good with weird" I muttered darkly she smiled

"This is a little stranger than your average weird, Bella" she paused and thought over her words "Do you believe in the supernatural?" I froze, my breath stopped and my heart raced.

"Yes" I spat through gritted teeth "and I know about your families little secret too" Isadora's mouth formed a perfect O.

"You do" she said in disbelief "And that's why you were acting so weird?"

"Yes" I hissed "Stupid vampires" I muttered under my breath, of course she heard.

"Vampires? Bella we're not v- wait how do you even know about vampires"

"Long story" I said sadly, she didn't press the matter.

"Well, I can tell you we're not vampires" Isadora began

"Then what are you" I snapped she was testing my patience now.

"Well I don't actually know, sorry" she looked at me ruefully "We're similar to vampires, the speed, strength, the being unbreakable, the sharp senses, the non aging but we're more human… sort of"

"What do you mean sort of"? I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well we can sleep and eat but we don't really need to, we can cry, we can change, not dramatically, but our hair grows and our skin can tan and we're not as cold see?" she touched my hand, her skin was only a few degrees cooler than my own.

"There are stranger things though, you know how some vampires are gifted? Well we have extra abilities too, lots of them, but we all get them, we can hear each others thoughts, others like ourselves I mean, but only things we want people to hear" Maybe that's why Edward couldn't here me, that would make sense "Telekinesis, you know moving objects with your mind, invisibility those are the basic ones" I stared open mouthed "there are other abilities, but they're harder to develop some can't even do the basic ones powerfully, everyone is different some have individual abilities, I guess that makes us sort of, better than vampires." She looked at me grinning, waiting for me to speak when I didn't she laughed

"You look like a goldfish Bella" I blinked, Isadora laughed again.

"Why did you tell me all this" I asked there really didn't seem any point.

"Well…" she started, serious again "Unlike vampires, to become one of us is genetic; it could be passed down generations maybe even a couple of thousand years" I thought about that if she was about to say what I thought she was going to say, this could come very close to the best day of my life.

"You have the gene Bella" I still didn't want to get my hopes up too high, I knew the feeling of being let down, crushed.

"How do you know?" I narrowed my eyes "are you sure?"

"Absolutely, you can tell as soon as you see a person, it's like a connection and very rare" I considered this for a moment then a wide smile broke across my face, then faulted.

"How do we change, from human to… whatever we are I mean"?

"It takes exactly one day and it's not painful, just a weird kind of feeling" I relaxed slightly "It usually comes naturally at it's own pace, but my uncle's been working on something that could trigger the gene"

"How soon"? I asked desperately. Isadora laughed

"We could do it this weekend I suppose, but I dare say you'll want…"? I didn't have to think twice

"Yes" I answered, she smiled

"Alright" Isadora said a little taken aback "I'll have to talk to my family first, how about I pick you up tomorrow morning, say 11ish? My uncle can talk you through it more thoroughly" I nodded "Well, seeya Bella" Isadora said as she crossed the room to the door.

"Bye" I said stunned, Isadora grinned and then left.

I was special. I smiled to myself; my life had some meaning after all I could finally fit in. I _thought_ I had fit in with the Cullen's, no, I had not. I _thought_ I had fit in with Jacob, no, I had not. But I would here, I was certain of it, there was nothing to stop me this time. That night my dreams were empty of everything bad. I was running impossibly fast through the trees, graceful, beautiful. This was one of the few dreams I never wanted to wake from.


End file.
